


Hot Chocolate

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, I'm Sorry, Idk why I made this ship I just did, Soft Antisepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: The family makes hot chocolate as a celebration,  but something is off with Stacy.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Stacy Brody
Kudos: 1





	Hot Chocolate

Snow fell outside for the fifth time that day. It was February, but _boy_ was Mother Nature milking the shit out of winter. Sure, there was still a month left, but still. It didn't feel like winter anymore after Christmas.

"Okay, okay!" Stacy said loudly, holding up her hand. "Did you two get your homework done?"

Her two children stared up at her, then Zoey nodded. "Yeah!"

"I did too!" Garrett added. Stacy gave him The Mom Eye™, and he nodded more insistently. "I promise!" he added.

Anti came into the kitchen where the three of them were. "He did, I helped him," he said, also holding up his hand. "I already turned it in with them, too." He laced his fingers with Stacy's and put his other hand around her waist. "I love you."

"I love you too..." The kids pretended to gag behind them, making Stacy laugh. Her laugh was absolutely beautiful, and it made Anti smile. "Aww, you're blushing!"

This made Anti's face turn redder, and Garrett and Zoey began echoing "aww!" and circling their legs. Stacy's hand was put on the back of his neck. "Okay, that's enough now," he mumbled, before pecking her lips and pulling away. He wasn't used to being all soft and touchy in front of people. Giggling, Stacy pulled him back into another kiss, then pushed him away again to talk.

"Alright, I think it's time for a treat. How about some hot chocolate?"

"Yeah!" Zoey shouted, while Garrett chanted "hot chocolate!" Stacy nodded, then pulled the tin of powder and the mini marshmallows down from the cabinet.

"And do you want some?" she asked, turning to her boyfriend. Anti nodded. "Okay! Grab some mugs." He moved to another cabinet and picked out four mugs, two colourful ones for the kids and two clear ones for him and Stacy.

While Stacy grabbed some spoons for the powder, Anti poured water into the mugs and put them into the microwave. Garrett pushed the buttons and watched the mugs spin around. All while Zoey danced around and sang a song from her morning class. The four of them were a little team. And when the water was warmed up, Anti pulled them out.

Stacy picked up the tin and spoon and let the kids scoop their own chocolate powder. Then, they both stirred it in. Anti opened the marshmallow bag and offered them to the kids and let them throw those in as well. Zoey and Garret ran upstairs while Anti carried their cups up front.

As soon as Anti returned, he pulled Stacy into another hug. "I love you," he said, smiling. He tucked her hair behind her ear. "You know, you're beautiful. _Very_ beautiful. I don't know how I got so lucky."

"No, I think _I'm_ the one who got lucky. Now move, I'm making my hot chocolate." She was let go, and she started to stir her cocoa again. "I left yours so that you can make it how you want."

"Okay." On Stacy went scooping powder into her mug, but Anti's spoon went straight into his mouth. She stared in awe. "What? It tastes better."

"... _okay_ then." Stacy added marshmallows into her cocoa, Anti stirred his own mug, and they glanced at each other. "So..."

"So..." Anti repeated awkwardly. They glanced at each other again, then looked away, then looked at each other. "You know, I think some self care is in order for tonight. What do you say, huh?"

"Yeah, I think so. Once the kids go down we can have some fun." She got on her tiptoes and kissed Anti's cheek. "Now come on, they'll get too wild if we stay back here."

After sprinkling a ton of marshmallows into his own mug, Anti walked up front. Stacy wasn't too far behind. They both sat on the couch together and rested against each other, watching the tv blankly. Well, _Anti_ was watching blankly, words and music going in one ear and out the other. He took a sip of his hot chocolate and grinned.

There was already an idea forming in that empty head of his.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them, and you should too /hj  
> Literally I don't know why I make things like this but take it. Also excuse mistakes because I'm tired as shit.  
> Hope you guys enjoy! ❤


End file.
